Pilot
Pilot was the first episode of the first season of Pokémon Crystal Version Adventures. It is notable for serving the sole purpose of getting the viewer acquainted with the setting and backstory of the series, as well as for not being especially comedic in nature. Synopsis In this 19-minute pilot episode, you'll meet Beefcake Ketchum (it was a joke during his naming). In this episode, he investigates Mt. Moon and shows you around Kanto . Full Summary coming soon Releases and Screenings 'Releases' "Pilot" was first released on FlipShare on February 9, 2010. It was then released as a part of Season 1, Volume 1 on the same day and is a part of the as-yet-unreleased Pokémon Crystal Version Adventures: The Complete First Season. ''It was first released to the general public on March 11, 2010, when it was released in two parts (because of the then-existent running time limit) on YouTube. Both parts were taken down a few months later because EDB did not yet feel ready to release the series to the public. It was later released back into the public on May 16, 2011 via Ustream. On March 10, 2012, it kicked off (for obvious reasons) the official release of the first two seasons on YouTube; this time, "Pilot" was released in its entirety in a single video. 'Screenings' "Pilot" was first screened live over Ustream on May 16, 2011 at 6:30 PM EDT as part of the late official Pokémon Crystal Version Adventures Ustream channel's first live broadcast, which also included episode 2. Because the PCVA channel was so new, having been started the night before, this screening unfortuantely had no viewers over the course of the full 28 minutes or so. Other Notes 'Episode Notes' *This is the only episode in the series that was produced in its entirety before the name "Pokémon Crystal Version Adventures" originated. **It is also the only episode whose title does not reference the episode's contents in any way. *Until the end of fliming this episode, EDB did not even think that he would be filming a series! *Strangely, Sea Guard is the only member of Beefcake's Party who is mentioned in this episode. None of his other Pokémon are introduced until the fourth episode. 'Continuity' *The final scenes in Goldenrod City lay the groundwork for the plot of "What's Under Goldenrod City?" . *The next time Beefcake returns to the Celadon Game Corner is at the end of "Beefcake and the Book." **Because of the amount of time he spent in Goldenrod City up to the end of Season 2, it is ironic that he still has not visited the Goldenrod Game Corner. *Beefcake mentions that the Genesis Crystal had informed him of the existence of Team Galactic. The Genesis Crystal would go on to be part of a major story arc that lasts from "Sir Beefcake" until the mid-season finale of Season 3, although it is referred to simply as "The Crystal" or "The Mysterious Crystal" until ''To Know the Unown. *Beefcake also mentions that there had once been stairs leading to a basement in the Celadon Game Corner. This is a reference to the Team Rocket Hideout in Red, Blue, and Yellow Versions. Team Rocket has since relocated its hideout to the basement of the souvenir shop in Mahogany Town. ("Rocket Power") 'Errors' Production Errors *This is one of the few episodes in which the Flip Ultra's red recording-indication light can be seen in the screen's reflection. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Kanto-based Episodes Category:Johto-based Episodes